


You are my Sunshine

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Tucker sang to Wash and One time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Sunshine

1.  
The first time Tucker sang to Wash, Wash was almost too out of it to hear him. Wash was suffering a bad bout of flu and it was the worst day he had had yet. Tucker was at Wash’s side, switching the wet cloth on his forehead every now and then as he had been for two days. Wash woke long enough to grab Tucker's arm and, with all the strength he could muster, utter one word: "Sing." So Tucker did. He sang lullabies until his voice grew hoarse.

2.  
A small candle flickered in the draft coming from the cracked window in Tucker and Wash’s house. Tucker reached a hand out to protect the small flame and the other had hold of Wash's hand. After a second Tucker opened his mouth and started to sing quietly. Wash sat silently, letting the rich, powerful sound of Tucker's voice wash over him as the foreign verses rolled off of Tucker's tongue. When he finished they blew out the candle together and Wash wished more than anything for Junior to have been one blowing out the candle.

3.  
Wash's third favorite memory of Tucker's voice took place only a few weeks after that. It was Wash's birthday now, their friend Carolina had put together a huge party, inviting everyone they knew. Wash and Tucker attended, but neither was too happy to be there. They were glad to see all their friends, but Tucker had something a little more special planned for Wash who he knew just wanted a small celebration dinner, not a huge party. When he and Tucker finally got home, he got exactly what he wanted. Tucker had bought two cupcakes earlier that day and when they got home he pulled them out and put a candle in one. He sang happy birthday to Wash, accompanied by their two cats, and Wash couldn’t have been happier.

4.  
The time Wash remembers best was in the middle of a panic attack. Wash couldn’t explain or remember what had set him off, but he could remember when Tucker finally got home from work. He opened the front door and found Wash curled in a corner of the living room, cowering and shaking. Tucker dropped everything right in the doorway and moved to comfort the man he loved. It wasn't the first time Wash had had a panic attack and Tucker knew exactly what to do. He assured Wash that he wasn't alone and moved so Wash could lean into Tucker's chest. The human contact and steady beating of Tucker's heart usually worked, but it wasn’t this time. Tucker chewed his bottom lip as he tried to figure something else out . After a second he remembered when Wash had asked Tucker to sing to him when he was sick and he got an idea. He hugged Wash closer to him and started to hum, his whole face and throat vibrating as he did. After a few minutes of this in which Wash calmed down by miniscule amounts at a time, he opened his mouth and started to actually sing. “You are my Sunshine, My only Sunshine. You make me Happy, when skies are gray,” he sang quietly. At the sound of his voice Wash began to calm even more. “You’ll never know Dear, how much I love you, so please don’t take, My sunshine away.” He continued to sing different lullabies after he was done with that one until he felt Wash’s breathing even out and Wash's arms find their way around Tucker's torso instead of his own knees. They stayed like that until Wash realized that the front door was still open and after taking care of that the two of them sat huddled on the couch. Wash hated the peaceful, comfortable silence and wished Tucker would sing to him more.

5.  
Wash's favorite memory happened just a little bit after they finally found Tucker’s son. Tucker got a call from the police right in the middle of their favorite movie. Wash paused it as Tucker answered the phone. Wash watched his face carefully as Tucker talked to them. “Hel-Yes, I am him, how may I help- Wait what?” Wash got nervous. Did something happen to Caboose again? Tucker’s eyes started to water and he covered his mouth with his hand. He moved it to respond to the person on the other end of the call. “Did- Can I talk with-” Tucker stopped, closing his mouth and eyes. Wash stood and Tucker opened his eyes to look at Wash, mouthing for him to wait. “We will see you-Thank you so much. Can-Thank you so much.” Tucker hung up the phone and turned to Wash, eyes shining. “They found our son.” Those four words had both of them in fits of happy tears. It was only a two minute drive to the police station, but it felt like an eternity to both Wash and Tucker. When they finally got there, Tucker picked Junior up and spun him around as Wash watched, all of them laughing giddily. Once they got home the three of them spent hours catching up. Neither Wash, nor Junior could fall asleep, so when Tucker suggested bed both protested. Junior clung to Tucker and after a second whispered a suggestion in his ear that Wash couldn’t hear. Tucker chuckled and agreed to it. He put his arms around both of them and started to sing. Every other lullaby was in Junior's first language. It wasn’t long until the two people Tucker loved most in the world were sleeping on either side of him.

6.  
Wash had heard about several instances of people killing others over their sexual orientation, but he never imagined it would happen to him, let alone the man he loved. The world slowed down around Wash as he watched Felix wipe Tucker’s blood from his knife. Wash saw Tucker fall to his knees in slow motion, holding his side; Felix had a fleeting moment of triumph before two shots rang out from the gun Tucker had managed to knock out of Felix's hand and Felix collapsed. Wash had barely registered that the gun had fallen from his hands before he was next to Tucker. Tucker looked up at Wash, his eyes already glazing over. He took the last of his strength to mouth one word, “Sing.” David felt his blood run cold as if his life was bleeding out with Tucker's. He could hear sirens in the distance and the running footsteps of the people around him, but none of it meant anything. The sirens were too far away to be of any help, and the people had already done all they could. Wash opened his mouth and began to sing softly. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” his voice shook on every off-key note, and he wasn’t sure which was worse: the slowing of Tucker’s breathing or the contented smile on his face as he listened. “You make me happy, when skies are gray. You’ll never know, Dear, how much I love you,” Wash heard the screeching of tires and the blare of the ambulance siren but knew it was too late. His voice was little more than a whisper as he closed Tucker’s glassy green eyes. “So please don’t take my sunshine away.”


End file.
